A Vampire with a Voice
by AcaCarmilla
Summary: Carmilla Karnstein goes to Barden University after being kicked out of her last school. She meets her new roommate Beca Mitchell and her girlfriend Chloe Beale. Chloe's roommate just so happens to be Carmilla's eye candy Laura Hollis. This will be a crossover fic between the two fandoms and I hope all of you like it! Hollstein and BeChloe maybe some side ships too. ENJOY!


**Welcome to my First Fanfiction for Carmilla and Pitch Perfect. This is a mash-up/collab for the two fandoms to be combined in one story. This was inspired by one of my Tumblr posts I made a few days ago so I wrote this. I hope you like this first chapter, ENJOY CREAMPUFFS and ACA-NERDS!**

* * *

><p>Her name was Carmilla Karnstein, a brooding, sexualized, and attractive vampire a couple centuries old. She was transferred to Barden University after being expelled by the dean from Silas University. She had refused to do any actual work and had many complaints by other college students.<p>

Why Barden University? Probably because it was away from all the stupid people from the other university. No more ginger twins, no more amazon gingers, and no more stupid 'bros' on campus. This place wasn't much better though the only thing that could make it worse for the vampire was if there was some annoying music filled Capella groups running around campus like a chicken with its head cut off, the blood spewing everywhere. _'Yum, blood everywhere.' _ The vampire thought as she licked her lips. She had been thinking about all these things in the taxi she had been riding in for hours on in. She even thought of eating the stupid taxi driver who felt the need to compliment every inch of her body which only made her feel like eating the driver even more.

Many hours more and many thoughts of eating the driver later she arrived at her new college. Barden University. She stepped foot out of the taxi cab and the smell of gross, late-teen, sweaty, and disgusting fumes filled the air and she felt as if she were going to barf everywhere. She went to grab her duffle bag when a preppy blonde girl interrupted her pathway of the trunk.

"Welcome to Barden University! What dorm?" The blonde asked a little to perky for the vampires liking

"Baker Hall." Carmilla drew out with a growl as she glared at the girl unhappily

As the annoying blonde spoke Carmilla grabbed her duffle bag as she explained pointless things to her. She looked around only to see a dirty blonde that captured her attention. Carmilla bit her lip and blushed lightly. She liked this dirty blonde girl, so short, so pure, so innocent, she could sink her teeth right into her beautiful, sexy ne-

"And! Here is your official B.U rape whistle," the blonde handed the vampire a whistle and continued to talk. "Don't blow it unless it's actually happening."

Carmilla grabbed the whistle and went to run after the delicious, dirty blonde but she lost her. Growling she glared angrily at the perky blonde and stormed off to Baker Hall. She glanced around the campus quad and breathed slowly as she found Baker Hall. Walking into the dorm she went and found her room, struggling opening the door she fidgets for a few moments before opening the door to hear music blasting in the room.

"Dad you already came and bothered me once can you please go the hell aw-. " The brunette had stopped talking when she faced the vampire. "I'm sorry I thought you were my annoying father. You must be Carmilla…Karn-i-stein?"

"Karnstein, and yeah. I am." Carmilla smirked at the brunette's mistake

"I'm Beca." The girl had smirked back at her and turned down her music, "Beca Mitchell."

The vampire nodded and threw her bag on the bed forcefully and crossed her arms. Looking at her roommate she wasn't disappointed. Beca Mitchell wasn't a bad looking girl she was small, fit, and very alternative looking. The girl wore a lot of eye-liner maybe she could borrow some from her. _'I could borrow a lot of things from this girl, she is just like me.' _ She was pulled from her thoughts when the door swung open. _'Hello, privacy!' _

"Hey Beca?" A soft, angelic voice cut through the air from the door

She looked over to see a very attractive ginger. _'Well maybe I should call amazon ginger and ginger twins down here and they could have a ginger party.' _She thought, '_tall like Danny the mysterious amazon girl, but not as tall so it wasn't uncomfortable.' She didn't sound annoying like Lafontaine but she did look friendly like Perry. _Carmilla liked the girl already and she didn't even know who she was. She did look bubbly and fun though it was odd she knew Beca because well, yeah.

"What's up Chlo?" The tiny alternative girl asked, "Oh! Meet my new roommate who isn't at all creepy this year Carmilla."

"Nice to meet you Carmilla," the ginger smiled at her. "I'm Chloe Beale. Beca's girlfriend."

"Damn." Carmilla laughed

"What is it Carmilla?" Beca asked a little on the line with her roommate

"She's hot but taken!" The vampire laughed as did her roommate, Chloe just laughed and looked down nervously

"Well thank you Carmilla," Chloe commented quickly and turned her attention to her girlfriend. "You should meet my new roommate. She's a journalist and her name is Laura."

Carmilla looked at them and tilted her head as they talked about Chloe coming over for dinner with her roommate. She sat there wondering if she would have any say but she was never asked, Chloe went over to Beca and kissed her gently before leaving and Beca turned to look at Carmilla.

"So that was my girlfriend, I met her at the activities fair last year when I was a freshman." The girl smiled, "then she invaded my shower."

Carmilla chuckled and covered her eyes.

"She only did it to get me to sing in her Capella group," Beca smirked. "Let me tell you Carm, it worked like a charm."

Carmilla laughed harder and nodded, "I wouldn't mind a lovely girl jumping into my shower and forcing me to audition for a group. Just not a group filled with lesbians singing very girly shit."

"Hey! It isn't girly 'shit' anymore. I took over and now it is aca-awesome!" Beca countered before blushing, "oh god that sounded so queerballs."

Carmilla just laughed at the girl and nodded her head, making a whipping motion towards Beca.

"I am not whipped Carm." The girl clenched her teeth on guard

"You so are Beca. Aca-Believe it." Carmilla laughed

Beca turned her swivel chair and rolled over closer to her roommate. She looked at Carmilla closely and hummed quietly. Suddenly the girl stopped humming and beamed looking at her roommate with a wide grin.

"Have you ever considered singing in a Capella group? The Barden Bella's need more girls." Beca pouted looking at Carmilla pleadingly

"I don't know Beca, I barely sing. I don't even think I'm that good." The vampire confessed, but didn't lie

"Can I see your phone?" Beca asked holding out her hand, not really giving the girl a choice

Carmilla groaned and got her phone from her purse and unlocked it before handing it to Beca. Watching the brunette Carmilla hoped she'd stay out of the photos section, she had taken pictures of her next to some corpses to send to her vampire friends from Silas University and never deleted them. That'd definitely be hard to explain so she watched the girl go through her phone closely. Nervously Carmilla spoke up.

"W-What are you doing there Beca?" She spoke very quietly

"Looking at your most played song so I can hear you sing weirdo. What do you think I'm doing? Scrolling through pictures to find dead bodies or some shit?" Beca laughed and clicked the Music app on Carmilla's phone

The vampire started to sweat nervously, like really sweat though. Beca had joked about something that was actually there so Carmilla had to think quickly. She had delayed a laugh which made Beca look up a little suspiciously but she glanced back down to see her most played song was _'Centuries, by Fall Out Boy' _and she handed back the girls phone.

"Sing it for me. You listen to it a lot so you must have sung it maybe a half of the times you listened to it." Beca said slowly, "I believe you can do it so let's go Carmilla I'll play the keyboard and you sing."

Beca and pushed herself back and the swivel chair rolled back to her electric keyboard. She turned it on and turned the volume up a little and played a few notes before glancing over at her nervous roommate. Carmilla nodded slowly and got up to stand beside Beca. Breathing out slowly Beca played the first few keys of the song and sang backup vocals.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Du du du du-du du du<em>**

**_Du du du du du-du du du_**

* * *

><p>Beca smiled towards Carmilla and nodded with encouragement<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Some legends are told<em>**

**_Some turn to dust or to gold_**

**_But you will remember me_**

**_Remember me for centuries_**

**_And just one mistake_**

**_Is all it will take._**

**_We'll go down in history_**

**_Remember me for centuries_**

**_Hey, hey, hey_**

**_Remember me for centuries_**

**_Mummified my teenage dreams_**

**_No, it's nothing wrong with me_**

**_The kids are all wrong,_**

**_The story's all off_**

**_Heavy metal broke my heart_**

**_Come on, come on and let me in_**

**_The bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints_**

**_And this is supposed to match_**

**_The darkness that you felt_**

**_I never meant for you to fix yourself_**

* * *

><p>Carmilla sang out the lyrics and smiled, her voice soft and delicate. Beca smiled and gave her a thumbs up<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>And I can't stop 'til the whole world knows my name<em>**

**_ 'Cause I was only born inside my dreams_**

**_Until you die for me, as long as there is a light, my shadow's over you_**

**_'Cause I am the opposite of amnesia_**

**_ And you're a cherry blossom_**

**_ You're about to bloom_**

**_ You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon_**

* * *

><p>Beca joined Carmilla in the second chorus<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Some legends are told<em>**

**_Some turn to dust or to gold_**

**_But you will remember me, remember me for centuries_**

**_And just one mistake_**

**_Is all it will take, we'll go down in history_**

**_Remember me for centuries_**

**_Remember me for centuries_**

**_We've been here forever_**

**_And here's the frozen proof_**

**_I could scream forever_**

**_We are the poisoned youth_**

**_Some legends are told_**

**_Some turn to dust or to gold_**

**_But you will remember me, remember me for centuries_**

**_And just one mistake_**

**_Is all it will take, we'll go down in history_**

**_Remember me for centuries_**

**_Remember me for centuries_**

The door opened and Chloe came in, "woah that was really good."

Following the ginger was the dirty blonde Carmilla was drooling over earlier and she felt paralyzed by her gaze, a smile spread across the girls lips as Carmilla swallowed hard.

"You have a lovely voice," the girl said with a blush

Carmilla nodded as Chloe spoke up

"Carmilla this is Laura Hollis."

Carmilla realized in that very moment, she fell for that dirty blonde named Laura Hollis. Her roommate's, girlfriend's roommate.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the first chapter, I hoped you liked it! If you want to check out my Tumblr search: fandomofthetumbla. You won't regret it! Until the next chapter<br>-Fandom of the Tumbla **


End file.
